Persephone's Return
by Crimson Siyrean
Summary: COMPLETED! When the headline "Erik is Dead" reaches Christine the realisation of what she has done hits her harder than she expects and she learns that some vows are for ever. (ch4 edit-missing ending added)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO 

A/N: I'm bringing this back after it was deleted nearly a year ago when I had to get a new account. I'm going to edit the last few chapters and then bring them back as well. Let me know what you think 

"Erik is dead."

Nothing else in the paper existed to her as she slowly took in the words. Raoul looked on in silence instantly regretting showing his wife the morning edition. His heart wrenched at the sight of her anguished face as the last affirmation of her feelings became perfectly clear. She loved the monster. He was right in what he said beneath Apollo's lyre; it was love of the most exquisite kind, the kind people do not admit even to themselves. It was in her eyes when he watched them kiss, her eyes which shone with terror, turned to longing and adoration before his own. But she also loved him and in the end that was all that mattered to him.

He cursed the monster in his mind as tears welled in his precious Christine's eyes. Even in death he would continue to torment them, would there be no end? Things were finally becoming normal between them, Christine seemed happy once again. Her smile lit up the entire room when she entered, all he had to do was look upon her and all distractions of the world melted away.

It had only been five weeks ago that the tragic events had occurred. Christine was grief stricken and almost in a state of shock after that fateful night. Raoul insisted that she stay at his residence in fear that the ghost would have another change of heart. Of course now with Comte Philippe's death Raoul became the head of the de Chagny estate and along with it was free to marry whom ever he chose.

He loved Christine with all his heart and would gladly sacrifice all he had to offer for her. He knew ever since their reunion as teenagers that his heart would forever belong to her. And it was because of this love that he didn't bring up their engagement or ask her to leave Paris with him, nor did he question the plain gold ring, which she wore on a chain around her neck next to her crucifix. She needed time and he would give it to her. He brought her into his home and made sure her every comfiture was met but Christine's pain struck a new chord with him, it was fear. He feared she would leave.

Christine's thoughts remained solely on Erik for the first few days; Raoul's presence was vaguely processed. The revelation that she loved Erik. . . that she loved him and then left him was difficult for her to come to terms with. Within a single night she experience an eruption of emotions, which previously held no concept to her.

After a few days the world started to come into focus again. She was aware of her surroundings once more. She was in the de Chagny home and she still wore Raoul's engagement ring on her hand along with another, more precious one around her neck. She was aware of his ever-watchful questioning gaze when she entered the room. But he never asked those questions she knew must have been burning in the back of his mind. How long could she avoid him? How could she ever look him in the face knowing her heart no longer belonged solely to him, especially after all he went through for her and now he patiently awaited her answer with loving eyes?

Christine's heart was torn in two. Part of her wanted to run back to the underground house, back to her angel of music. Where the other half wanted peace, and a normal life; wanted her childhood friend that had first swept away her heart so many years ago and her father so adored. Every night Raoul would lovingly press a gentile kiss to her forehead before she retired to her room and every night she silently cried her self to sleep.

On one evening Christine felt the house especially suffocating. She could not properly evaluate her feelings knowing that Raoul was looming near by. She made a resolve to finally make a decision, lest her indecision destroy any chance she had left at happiness. She left without a word and hailed a cab to take her to the Bois where she could walk and think without distraction.

It was a cool evening and she hugged her cloak tightly around her as she walked along the path. The fresh air seemed to rejuvenate her. The sights and sounds comforted her, as it had seemed months since she had last been out doors. She vowed she would no longer wallow in her grief for a situation she had brought upon herself; her childishness had already caused too much trouble as it was.

She tentatively sat down on a bench as her head began to throb with a headache. While letting out a sigh she watched as happy couples walked by hand in hand, a smile upon their faces. How she longed to be one of them, to be happy and normal again. Her eyes fell on a rather handsome couple locked in a shameful display of public affection. At any other time Christine would have blushed and averted her eyes but now was different. She was studying them, their every movement, and their very expressions.

_Would I ever know passion like that?_ Christine asked herself silently. _Would I ever be able to kiss Raoul like that? To hold him in my arms, and caress him with my hands?_ She frowned as her thoughts turned to guilt. _That is the kind of love Raoul deserves, what every man deserves from a wife. Could I lie in Raoul's bed without thinking of Erik? And what of Erik? Could I give up the chance for a normal life and a family for him, would I resent him in the end? Am I so strong a woman that I could bare the inevitable solitude in which we would have to live?_

An unknown amount of time passed as she sat in silent debate with her thoughts. Completely oblivious was she to the tears that now ran down her cheeks as well as to the man who had slowly approached her.

Raoul was unsure if he should disturb his Christine once he found her on the secluded bench but in the end he could not stand and watch his angel cry. Slowly he came forward, hoping she would notice but it seemed it wasn't until he loomed over her shoulder that she became aware of his presence.

"Christine," he spoke gently as her head turned up towards him. So lovely and precious she appeared to him, her innocent face always filled with a wide-eyed child's wonder. "I was so worried when I found you had left."

He sat himself closely beside her as she blinked back threatening tears. A sharp pain struck through his heart. She does not want to be in my home, he thought suddenly. _She doesn't want me around, doesn't want me to see her cry in my home/ _"Oh Christine, please don't cry." He tried to keep his voice gentile while concealing his own despair. Tentatively he brought a comforting arm around her, unsure if it was a welcome gesture. Grateful for the contact, Christine rested her head against his shoulder as a few sobs escaped her throat. She always felt so safe in his presence, so sure that everything would be all right. She pushed herself tightly into his embrace, the comfort of his arms calming her. Now somewhat relieved, with his free hand Raoul brushed away the lose strands of her silky curls from her face. So this is what it's like to hold an angel, he thought to himself as he kissed the top of her head.

They remained silently in that position as the minutes slipped away. Evening had turned to night when Christine reluctantly straightened herself. In a voice barely above a whisper she spoke, "let's go home."

He smiled at her and nodded as he helped her from the bench. She now clutched to his arm tightly as they walked to a cab, as though he would disappear if she were to release him.

The next day Christine shocked Raoul when she came to him with a look of determination etched to her face.

"I want us to be married as soon as possible." She said in an unfaltering voice. Raoul, who had been sitting reading the paper looked up, his face absolutely stunned as he questioned his hearing.

"Christine," his voice wavering as their eyes met. He stood, taking her small in his own. "Are you absolutely positive about this?" desperately he wanted to take her in his arms, to claim her lips with the joy that was attempting to escape from his chest, but he needed to be sure that this was what she truly wanted. Imploringly he looked into her sapphire eyes, his hands tightening their grip with anticipation.

"Yes Raoul, I just want to put this all behind us. I love you and would be honored if you would make me your wife." He couldn't contain his happiness any longer. Pulling her towards him, he pressed his lips tightly to hers.

They were married two days later in a small ceremony, only a handful of their close friends attended. Christine looked radiant as she walked down the aisle, it was the happiest she'd been in a very long time and it showed. Finally she could begin to rebuild her life, a new life as Christine, Vicomtess de Chagny. On that day alone did she not wear _his_ ring. 

Please R&R


	2. Chapter Two

Christine's hands so tightly gripped the edges of the newspaper that in combination with her trembling they began to tear away from the pages. Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she struggled to contain some sort of composer in front of her husband. She couldn't let him see her like this, she thought desperately, couldn't let him see her cry for his rivals death.

Quickly in a speed that shocked even her self she bolted from her seat, running up to her room. She buried her face into her pillow as she released the loud sobs, which had been stinging the back of her throat.

I killed him, she thought desperately to herself. _He gave me everything and in the end I killed him. My voice, his music, his heart. . . my god he killed for me and I took it all selfishly, giving nothing in return. I loved him, I knew I did yet I still couldn't stay and now he's dead. I could have returned to him, Raoul would have found another, but Erik. . . my god what have I done./_she pushed her head further against the pillow somehow thinking it would perhaps swallow her or at least suffocate her for that is what she truly deserved.

Finally once her cries ceased to release themselves she rose from the bed. Slowly she took in her reflection from the dresser mirror. Her face was crimson red with deathly bloodshot eyes. Her face sticky from the tears that still stained her cheeks. _I'm undeserving of their love, why did it have to be me? _Shuddering, she tore her face from the accusing mirror.

Hesitantly she turned to her wardrobe as her thoughts became focused on one thing. Gently with shaking hands she took out her black funeral dress she had kept since her father's death. She caressed the soft material as a flood of old memories clouded her mind.

"Oh papa, why did you have to leave? I've made such a mess of things." Barely audible was her voice as she hugged the fabric to her chest. Fresh tears traced her face once more as she slowly changed her clothing. Originally she was worried that the dress would no longer fit but she had lost so much weight these past few weeks that it was not an issue. Her hands reached to her neck where they unclasped the chain that rested there. She turned _his _ring in her hand as the light reflected off the polished gold surface. Letting out a sigh Christine removed her engagement and wedding ring from her hand, placing them onto the chain. His ring slipped onto her finger with ease, as though it had always belonged there. A smile spread across her face and she admired her treasure.

"I was wrong Erik," she whispered to herself. "This ring should have never left my hand and now it's too late."

Raoul sat in the parlor trying to pay no attention to the cries that drifted down the stairs. Every sob burned his ears like a double-edged sword. Her tears brought pain to his heart but it was their reason, which caused him the agony. His thoughts drifted to that fateful night and the scene that had taken place before him. Again and again the image would play in his mind causing him to curse the monsters name.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Scowling he reluctantly rose to answer it. He could not hide his surprise when he found that it was the Persian man, the one from that night, who stood at his door.

"You." He spoke awkwardly as he gestured for the man to step inside. His manors escaped him as he stared at the man.

"I am sorry for this intrusion into your life, especially after all that has happened, but I'm afraid I have news of concern to your wife Monsieur de Chagny." The man whose name he was still unsure of looked worn and aged since he met him last. He seemed very tired as he stood in the entranceway. Mournful he realized.

"My wife has seen the paper this morning." He answered in a single tone; his eyes still wide as he continued to stared at the man before him in utter disbelief.

"I'm afraid that that is only half of the reason for my visit unfortunately. May I please speak with her? She will understand why I am here." How tired he seemed standing there. His eyes were absent, unfocused, there seemed no life in his face at all, just tired.

"I will see if she will speak to you," he breathed despairingly. Would they ever have peace again? He thought bitterly. He was about to go fetch his wife who was at present grieving for the man who killed his brother and also tried to kill him. A shudder past through him as he climbed the steps to her room.

Reaching her door he knocked lightly. "Christine?" There was no answer. "The Persian man from the opera is here, he would like to speak to you." Still no answer. "If you like I can send him away for you." He closed his eyes and rested his head to the wall as he waited for some sort of response.

A muffled voice came from behind the door. "I'll be down in a minute," it called. Nodding to him self, he returned to their guest.

"She'll be right down." He told the man, not meeting his eyes. The two men stood silently for a few awkward moments before the light footsteps behind them caused them to turn in her direction. A gasp escaped the Vicomte's lips as he took in her appearance slowly, not missing any detail. The Persian just stared expressionlessly, nodding as their eyes met.

"Raoul, could you give us a few minutes?" Christine asked, her eyes refused to look him in the face. She knew it would hurt him to see her in that dress, to see it was not his ring she wore on his hand. Lacking the courage to acknowledge his questioning expression she turned to the other man. "Monsieur I am sorry that we must meet again on such unpleasant terms."

With that Raoul turned and stalked from the room without looking back. A door slamming could be heard from the other side of the house only a moment later. Lowering her eyes Christine blushed at her husbands obvious disapproval.

"That is alright Madam. For your own sake I will keep this brief. I came to see if you still wished to keep your promise." He tried to look her straight in the eye accusingly. He looked as though he expected her to deny the promise ever being made.

Ah, so that's it, she thought. His reason for being here had left her baffled but then she had hardly been thinking straight since this morning. "I do." Her statement was simple and short, as she did not wish her voice to betray her. Her promise, the only request he made of her when she left. To return when he died and bury him with his ring, the very ring that weighed heavily on her finger now.

"Well then, I think it best if we got on with it. As unpleasant as it sounds, it is better to do these things as soon as possible." Christine merely nodded in understanding.

Please R&R ; )


	3. Chapter Three

The trip back to the opera house went by in a daze. Thought the carriage rattled on relentlessly neither of its occupants spoke, each too distantly wrapped in their own thoughts. Christine had left the house without a word, her focus solely on the task approaching, filling her with terrible anxiety. An image of Erik flashed constantly in her mind as she struggled to hold back tears, she refused to cry in front of this man who'd been his friend, not when she was the reason all this was happening.

The carriage jerked to a stop in front of the grand building bringing her thoughts sharply back to the present. While opening the door a gust of wind hit her as she stepped out of the carriage. Wrapping her cloak tightly around her she took in the sight of the building that had once been a second home. The Persian man paid the driver and started to lead her around the side of the building with a strange haste.

Too many memories she had thought she'd forgotten became crystal clear as they retraced the steps she new all too well. Simple things really, a sideways glance over the shoulder, a gentle steadying hand when she stumbled, his cloak being gently wrapped around her shoulders in the cold...

Smiling, a particularly fond memory came back to her. She had stepped outside with Erik for the first time in a new dress he'd recently bought for her. The elegant beading caught the moonlight effortlessly as it danced and reflected the silver streams in the most enchanting display. His luminous eyes gazed at her with an intensity she didn't then understand, causing her to blush shyly lowering her head.

"You see Christine," Erik had said lightly to her as his hands had softly taken hers, helping her out the doorway. "Your beauty has allured even the moon to your side."

Reluctantly she was forced away from her thoughts as they came to the entrance down Rue Scribe. Christine watched for a few moments as the Persian made his way through the darkness without even a glance back to her. _The man hates me_. The thought passed through her mind quickly, his opinions of her were of little concern now she realized oddly.

Looking down at the ring which adorned her hand she realized she didn't want to enter, at least while she was out here she could pretend he was still alive, that he was still waiting for her. _Oh cruel Christine, this is your last duty to him. I can not simply turn my back on it; I've acted like a foolish child for too long now. I owe it to him_.

With wavering resolve she began down the passageway, her steps echoing the rapid beating of her heart as the damp cool air ran chills throughout her body. She found her way to the house on the lake with ease, barely ever looking up until she reached her destination. _Too many memories. How could I have forgotten them.   
_   
The warm glow of the fire and the figure of the Persian man standing by the door relaxed her thoughts. The house seemed alive, not a place of death, cold and empty. Slowly Christine stepped inside, taking in every sight, every detail, every change.

"Where is he?" her voice was low and soft as she refused to meet the man's eyes. Part of her still expected Erik to be alive, longed, hoped, begged even that this was just some sort of elaborate scheme to get her back here, that he was just waiting for her now. But all that faded as the man gestured towards a door, _his _door while turning away.

"I'll give you some time alone, I'll be out preparing the site." Only then did Christine notice the man was struggling with his own emotions. Strategically he was keeping his back turned to the girl; he couldn't look upon her own sorrow and not become lost in his own.

In the most pained of steps Christine brought herself in front of the door to /his/ room. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as they refused to open, while slowly she pushed the door inward. A short prayer escaped her lips before she forced her lids open. She always hated this room, its macabre décor, it reminded her too much of death, it frightened her. How fitting it all seemed now, she realized now that Erik had spent the last years of his life simply waiting for death, that to him this was the only mercy life would offer.

The coffin bed stood imposingly before her, not yet could she see as to its contents. An ominous glow was cast across the room from a single lit candelabra placed on the opposite side of the coffin. She stared deeply yet unfocused at the black coffins lustrous surface, her feet refusing to step further. _You can do this now, just look inside._ With her heart pounding wildly against her chest she stepped forward, her eyes had long turned to glassy blue lakes before rested upon his body.

He was there, lying more peacefully then she ever saw him in life, dressed in his regular best attire along with his mask. It was too much for her, all too much as her legs gave out beneath her. An inhuman cry of pain escaped from her throat as tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. The utter horror and reality of the situations finally came into view in an instant. _No! This can not be! It's simply not real! _Christine's mind was screaming at her all the things that her senses denied.

With force she clumsily made her way to the edge of his bed and peered down slowly. Her entire body trembled fiercely as she failed to silence her cries. Lost in despair she withered by his side with uncontrollable grief. "Erik," she choked out at last. The girl could only stare at him for a moment before the calm left her again. "I'm sorry! Oh god I'm so sorry!" crying she fell back to her knees, burying her head in her hands. "This is all my fault! Why did I have to be so selfish, so blind! How could you ever forgive me" Guilt, unhindered, and unrestrained filled every inch of her body bringing her relentless cries to new hysteria.

So tired she now felt as her cries turned to sobs due to nothing other then exhaustion. _Is selfish self pity all I have left? That I can't even look at him, only cry that he is no longer here waiting for me? _Sniffing back a few more tears she cautiously looked down on him again, but this time her heart filled with warmth and compassion. Her eyes softened as her face became placid. Tears that continued to trace her face fell gently over him, staining the fabric of his clothes possessively. In silence she committed to memory every miniscule detail, the creases of his pants, his elegant folded hands, the flat lapels of his jacket, the cool white porcelain of his mask. _His mask! _She now saw it staring in all honesty back, accusing and taunting her for her foolishness. "No! That wasn't it, that wasn't why!" She yelled back at its blank expressionless face.

Allowing frustration and passion to get the best of her Christine tore the mask away, smashing it to the floor with triumph. The shards spread like that of a broken mirror across the ground, staying in a recognizable pattern of white. It was now love that pained her heart as she once again looked over him. Her tears were no longer of guilt or regret but of joy as she gazed at his face for the first time with nothing but love in her heart. Unconsciously she let her hand graze his cheek, "I love you Erik," her voice was barely above a whisper. She found herself pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, no longer did she question her actions. His still face remained motionless when she rose. "And I always will."

A gleam of light from her hand caught Christine's attention, she brought her hand up between them and peered into the rings reflections. She was in mid motion to take it off when she hesitated and stared at her hands oddly. Lost in thought she frowned at the scene in front of her. "This isn't right."_ You meant for me to give this back as a symbol of your release. _"But I don't want that."

Her eyes rested on her right hand where a simple gold band Christine's father had given her adorned her middle finger. It was a woman's ring but it would suffice. "Erik please accept this... I never should have left, but if I could, I would be yours now." Confidently she slipped her ring onto his fifth finger with ease, glad that it wasn't too small. Again she kissed his cold lips tenderly, wishing with some vague hope that it could return some warmth to his body.

Christine folded Erik's hand between her two smaller ones as she sat at his side, his face hugged her body in a blanket of warmth as her eyes remained fixed upon him. Shyly a quiet melody emerged from her lips as she sat there enjoying the strange feeling of comfort around her.

R&R please ; )


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Apparently when i first reposted this, the last half was missing and i'm only now, over a month later, noticing... not sure how that happened. so yeah, i'm adding that now and am very sorry if you had trouble following the end of this chapter to ch5.**

* * *

Raoul sat patiently in his study, waiting for his wife's return. He had returned to the front entrance to find it deserted and undisturbed. It was not long before he noticed Christine's cloak missing, where she had gone was clearly obvious. Against all his better judgment he did not pursue her, he would trust her, and should she not return... well he would simply not think of that now.

Unsuccessfully he attempted to keep his mind off matters. While he would stare at the same first page of the news paper a little voice in his head would ask questions he did not wish to know the answers to. 'Why did she leave?' It would say, 'why wouldn't she tell you? Does she not trust you? You saw, you knew that was not your ring she was wearing. When you took her from him, was it thanks you saw in her eyes?.. Or was that pain?'

A sudden pop and an odd sensation to his right fingers averted his attention. He looked down to where he had managed to pierce the expensive fabric to the arm of his chair under his harsh grip. Cursing under his breath Raoul stood to open a window, the heat of the room was suffocating.

The majority of the afternoon was carried out in much of the same fashion. Occasionally a servant would hear an odd crashing noise emanate from behind the daunting oak door before scurrying off in the opposite direction. The hours swept away quickly as Raoul's frustration mellowed to worried concern till at last the front door could be heard opening.

As soon as Christine stepped through the entrance she was met with a rather stern faced Raoul but it quickly fell back to one of concern as soon as he looked his wife over. The girl looked as though she had been through hell and back as her soft pleading eyes met his. Her hair was in a disheveled array, eyes bloodshot in contrast to her skin which was a deathly white; the hem of her dress was thoroughly caked in mud which rose to about the height of her knees. She looked utterly pitiful.

"Christine." An unbearable urge to take her in his arms overcame him, but he would not, he would demand an explanation so as to finally put those damnedable voices, which so vigorously enjoyed tormenting his mind, to rest.

Christine looked down as her hands fidgeted in the folds of her skirt. "I'm sorry Raoul. But I had a duty…"

"A duty? A duty is why you left with no word? Is why I've spent the last 6 hours wondering if you would ever return!" his voice grew with every word he spoke. He did not mean to sound so angry but he couldn't help it. How could she possibly think she owed that monster anything, and to go behind his back to do so. What was she hiding, he wondered.

"I didn't mean any harm." She resembled a child being scolded as she replied, looking away helpless. Raoul glared at her words as his eyes caught site of a certain something on her hand.

"No, no harm done at all Christine." His anger was finally getting the best of him as the light glared across her hand, taunting him. "Nothing wrong with going to see the murderer who kidnapped you and tried to kill me. Do tell me, how many were injured and killed by that chandelier again?" Her husbands' cruel sarcasms cut through her like a knife, she would not condone Erik's actions but Raoul didn't know what his life was, how much he suffered at mans hand. Feeling increasingly defensive, Christine straightened herself to her full dignity.

"Erik is dead Raoul! What more is it that you want from him?" She snapped back, though the words were painful for her to speak. Dead. Her angel was dead. This life wasn't what he deserved.

"I want nothing from that insane monster!" Raoul returned quickly, taking a step towards her. Before Christine realized what she was doing her hand met quickly across her husbands face with a loud slap. The noise faded to a deafening silence as a trembling Christine stood opposite a bewildered Raoul.

She stared at him in shocked disbelief of what had happened, her eyes wide and her mouth gapping like that of a fish as she stepped back holding her hand. Raoul too stood wide-eyed and motionless. His hand rested upon the side of his face, which was now a stinging bright red. Was this now his sweat innocent Christine who would never lift her hand to anyone standing before of him?

All the hurt and the pain that Christine now saw across Raoul's face was almost enough to bring her to her knees in shame. How could she have struck her own husband! Would she always be hurting the people she loved? When she finally found her voice it was nothing more than an airy mumble, "Oh god... I'm sorry Raoul. I didn't mean... Oh god."

"Do you want to know what more I want?" Raoul asked in a pained voice, which became harder and harder for him to keep from breaking. He tried to hold on, tried to continue to believe that it was he that she truly loved but it was becoming increasingly difficult to convince him self. Roughly he grabbed Christine's wrist and yanked it to the front of their view. "This Christine!" He was clearly gesturing to that small band of gold resting on her fourth finger. "I want to know what This means." And with that he flung her hand away from him.

Christine looked away ashamed, unsure of how to answer. She had put Raoul through so much already, how could she explain this without hurting him further. "Raoul please..." she slowly brought her head up to meet his gaze as she tried to find her words. "This... everything that has happened, it's so hard for me. I'm sorry, I know you can't understand. I need... time, I need... oh I don't know what I need, I don't seem to know anything anymore!"

Her eyes, which she had thought were drained, threatened to spill once more that day as she saw the utter torment she was putting her husband through. _Will I always be hurting the ones I love? My god I struck him, my husband, what is wrong with me? I don't deserve him, never did. He must hate me, his brother would still be alive if it wasn't for me. . . and Erik... I am the true murderer._

Raoul stood there, listening to her "explanation" as his heart sunk within him. His expression remained unmoved by her glassy eyes, he did not know what he wanted her to say but he knew this wasn't it. Before he realized what was happening, Christine bolted from the door and was running away down the street leaving him in stunned confusion for a moment.

"Christine!" he yelled desperately. "Wait! Don't go!" Quickly Raoul grabbed his coat and shoes but by the time he left the house his wife had completely disappeared. Frantically he ran down the streets looking for her as worry consumed his mind. She was not thinking straight he told himself, she could find her self lost, or become injured someway, or turn down the wrong alley... No, he would search all night if he had to and make sure that she was safe.

Light rain and bitter winds ascended as the sky turned to black. Most people had turned in for the night rather then fight the freezing cold while those without homes stayed in close quarters around fires. So empty the streets seemed as Christine walked on, never wanting to turn back though she knew eventually she had to. Her body felt almost limp as she forced every step, the exertion of that day had taken a vast toll on her body which was now also soaked and numb.

After what seemed like hours she found herself once again at the park where she made the decision to marry Raoul. Shivering she took in the sight, it was so desolate and dreary in contrast to the last time she was there. _It is a cruel trick of fate that I find myself once again at this place. The atmosphere is certainly the welcome I deserve._

Christine's mind continued to blame her for all that had happened, for all the pain, all the death that seemed to constantly surround her. The ache growing in her chest from the harsh air instinctively brought her to that same bench from weeks earlier. With great relief she rested herself down, thinking she'd only take a small rest before turning back for home. Lightly she closed her eyes against the continuous rain and winds.

All was black; Christine could not see a thing as she tentatively looked about her. She could not even see her own hand as she brought it up to her face. The black around her was so vast she felt as though it were suffocating her. A violent tremor passed through her body as fear took over her mind. Something was very wrong.

Slowly her hand felt the area around her, she was not where she should be, there was no wind, no rain, and the cold was not so bad... she also became aware that her clothes were dry. The ground was rough; she was sitting on a dirt floor she finally concluded. A whimper escaped her lips as she grasped helplessly for a wall of some sorts.

"Christine." It was only a soft whisper through the air, but it was a voice Christine would never forget. Instantly Christine pulled her self together and brought herself to her feet. "You should not be here," it continued.

"Erik! I can't see." She pleaded into the darkness in confusion. Nothing was making sense to her.

"Open your eyes Christine." His voice sounded so sad now, but where was he?

"They are open!" she cried frantically, her trembling was becoming fierce.

"Open your eyes Christine." The voice repeated calmly.

"Erik please," she stumbled forward taking a few cautious steps towards the direction she thought his voice was originating from. A light opened up to her side, it was a bend in the passage way. Christine looked down and saw that she was in the cellars of the opera house, and that Erik stood only a number of feet away. He was there, on the shore of the underground lake standing in the boat with poll in hand. He looked just as he always did, his hat casting a shadow down his face with his cloak hanging smoothly down his back though he was not wearing his mask. The light was emanating from a small lamp attached to the head of the boat which looked more like a glowing orb from all the mist surrounding it.

As soon as Christine saw him she started to make her way to the shore but he put one commanding hand up in a gesture for her to remain still. She halted instantly, confused.

"I have to go now Christine." With a heavy sigh he turned to push the boat from the shore.

"No! Wait!" again she darted toward him but he turned just as quickly and again made a gesture for her to stop. She felt as though if those hands were to ask her to jump from a cliff she do it. "Do you hate me so?" she asked desperately, her arms wide and her face filled with anguish as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I could never hate you." He looked down as he said this, resting his weight on the poll. The mist was growing steadily now as it rose above the level of the boat.

"Please then, let me come with you! I love you Erik, you must believe me! I don't want to leave you again. Please take me with you; it's you I want to be with. I love you too much to leave you again!" She would have continued to beg and plead if the look in his eyes hadn't stopped her. There was so much sorrow and pain in that look he gave, she wasn't sure but she thought she saw tears in his own eyes as he once again turned away. This time Christine stood and watch as the boat drifted into the mist which now was so thick it consumed his figure within seconds.

The room once again turned to black. Out of helplessness Christine simply sat back on the floor while wiping away the tears which still stained her face. And then, she opened her eyes...

* * *

**i'm still confused how that last bit was cut off and i didn't notice, and nobody else said anything that made me notice...**

**Please RR ; )**


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: just a short chapter till I can get over my writers block… and if I don't, I'll just post the original version of this story. For those who don't know back in January I had my account deleted due to a story that is linked to in my profile, anyways this was one of the ones I had at the time that was erased. I admit at the time, I wasn't completely satisfied with how this story turned out so that's what I'm working on now.

* * *

Christine struggled to see, as her vision became soft blurs of yellow before her slightly opened eyes. Squinting she started to make out a blurred object moving slowly in front of her. She blinked furiously, frustratingly trying to bring her sight back to focus.

"Christine" a voice softly called to her. Erik? Or was it Raoul, she thought desperately trying to bring her senses back to order. A soft hand wrapped around her own as his face started to become clear in front of her.

"Doctor, she's waking up." She heard Raoul say as he slowly moved from her side and a strange man came into view.

So it was Raoul she heard, though something in the back of her mind denied it. Christine lied still, trying to figure out what was going on around her, while her entire body still refused to move the man looked over her, checked her pulse, and felt her temperature. He then left the room with her husband and she could here muffled voices from behind the wall.

Finally she began to regain control of her limbs. Christine pushed herself to a more upright position as she looked around the room. She was back at home, in her own bed warm beneath the sheets. But then what had happened? She pushed the fingers to her temples, massaging them gently as she tried to remember what the strange details. It must have been a dream, she thought sadly. That part she could remember with ease, but before that she was not clear on anything. She had left the house, yes, but where did she go? Oh yes the park, and then what? _Nothing_. Her mind was blank and all that came to her was that vision of Erik standing by the lake, leaving her.

Just then Raoul came back into the room and sat beside her. His sparkling blue eyes gazed into her own questioning ones as he remained silent. Christine looked pitifully up at him, desperately waiting for him to say something and hoping that he wasn't still mad at her. What was it he wanted from her? Unable to take the silence anymore she found the courage to be the first to speak. "Raoul, what has happened?"

For a moment she was taken aback by the weakness of her voice and the pain which she only now noticed swelling within her throat. Raoul, who had been lost in his thoughts, took a few seconds before he realized she had even spoken to him.

"A man found you passed out in the park." He started calmly. "By the time I got there he was getting ready to take you to the hospital but I had you brought here instead and had a doctor brought over. You've been out cold for the past two days, the doctor says you have a sever case of influenza but you must have caught it before… well before that day and in your weakened state it managed to get a strong hold of you. But he says you should be better in about two weeks, till then you wont be leaving this bed."

Raoul's voice was nearly monotone as he spoke to her, though she really wasn't listening all that much. All she could think about was that she had been asleep for two days and that vivid dream which must have occupied them. But how could it have been a dream? She could remember the very taste of the air, the soft dirt between her fingers, and so much more. Surely dreams do not hold such details, at least none that she had ever previously experienced. She then realized that Raoul was still speaking to her.

"Christine? Christine can you hear me?" Her eyes, which had since drifted to a spot beyond the wall, shot back to his own.

"I'm sorry Raoul. I can't seem to think straight at the moment…" Her throat burned with every word as she looked up at him confused. She was so sure that he was still mad at her, how couldn't he be she thought.

She waited, wondering when her scolding would begin, and when it would she resolved to remain silent and merely take what he had to say. But it didn't come. In truth, Raoul was at a loss for anything to say. He had been so worried; waiting for her to wake up he hadn't even considered that when they last spoke they had been fighting. The very idea that he should remain mad at her, while she was seriously ill was insane to him, but still he didn't know how to approach her now.

A wave of dizziness overcame Christine, causing her to rest back down. Sinking into the soft pillow, all she wanted to do was to close her eyes again and lose her self to that sleep once more.

Raoul leaned over to brush a few stray curls from her face. "You just rest now. Don't worry about a thing." He said as he gently tucked the blankets in tightly around her body. Then placing a light kiss on her forehead he turned off the lights and left her to her slumber.

* * *

Please R&R

and a big thank you to everyone out there. i'm actually feeling motivated to write again, something i haven't felt in months!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: well there are some additions to the old versions of this chapter but it's still very similar. There will be just one small chapter after this then this'll be done. Hopefully the changes I made to this chapter will help it flow better as that was what I felt was the problem with the old version. As always please let me know what you think!

* * *

Christine's dreams for now seemed empty and remained that way for a long time. When she awoke it was only for a few hours at a time, always spent with Raoul at her side. Her strength was slowly returning she felt as she made only a few trips from the bed a day, yet she was forever feeling exhausted and in need of more sleep. Raoul put up a happy countenance but in those brief periods while she was not asleep, she could tell he was becoming more and more concerned about her uncooperative health.

The next time she closed her eyes it was not the same pool of black she had been growing accustom to once sleep descended on her thoughts. Instead the distant glimmer and damp smell of the underground lake invaded her senses; she was back.

"_Erik? Erik, are you there?" the trembling girl called into the darkness while stumbling down to the lake's shore._

_It seemed as though an eternity past by while she stood there in the ghostly silence. A few unnoticed tears slipped to her cheeks as she stared out across the faintly glowing lake. "Erik, please…"_

"_I'm with you, Christine," his voice echoed around, softly caressing her soul with its velvet touch._

_Christine jumped slightly but still could not see her forlorn angel but she knew he was there._

Opening her eyes at last, she saw Raoul asleep beside her in a bedside chair. She took his hand in her own and watched as he slowly woke up to her faded eyes. He smiled at her with his own bloodshot eyes before kissing her lightly on the temple.

"You've been asleep the whole day this time," he told her calmly. The smile on Christine's face faded, she was sleeping for longer periods of time. Seeing his wife's distress he sat himself next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms lovingly around her. "Don't worry. I was here almost the entire time, and here is where I'll stay till you're better again."

Christine's dreams started to become clear and focused as her deep sleeps grew. More and more she felt this strange dream world becoming increasingly real to her rather than the one she would awake to. She could feel the air embrace her as a simple moist breeze would lead her towards the lake. There she would stay until this world would release her back to her old one, waiting in silent obedience for the mist to part. At these times she could just make out the figure of Erik in his boat, always staring at her sadly, or sometimes it was merely her pained whispered name that would echo across the lake to her. She would see or hear him, and then she would simply open her eyes.

"_Erik, I want to come with you! Don't leave me here again." It was the same desperate plead she made every time the dream fell but as always Erik's mournful voice held her at bay._

"_Christine, why do you come back? This is not a world meant for you. Please go, I can't bear to see you here, not like this." _

"_Then take me with you," shecried as she ran towards the lake._

"_No!" came his normally calm and gentle voice, growing in strength while his eyes seemed to burn with frightening emotions. "You deserve more than this. Good bye. I'm sorry Christine." _

When at last she did wake she was always in close to a panicked state, giving her the most physical energy at that time. Raoul was almost always at her bedside, ready to comfort her and enjoy the time they had together before sleep once again over powered his wife. But his own health seemed to be suffering; his face was becoming pale and gaunt while his eyes suffered from many sleepless nights, staying by her side.

One night she was especially distressed to awake to seeing her husband hunched over, weeping silently at her side. The scene lasted only briefly for once again she was forced back to that other world.

_Again Christine made her way down to the lake like she had done so many times before and waited patiently. Her thoughts were almost in a trance state as she stood there looking over the water. The mist was always so thick, as her eyes strained to see beyond its deep blanket. _

_After what seemed like hours in this odd yet comforting environment, her ears started to pick up the noise of a movement across the lake. She smiled knowingly as she waited for her chance to see her lost angel once again. When she was in this world it was as though all thoughts of her formal life left her. All she wanted was to be with him again and somehow she knew that if she waited long enough he would allow her to stay._

_But something was different this time. _

"_Christine it is time for you to choose." His angelic yet sad voice carried the words to her ears, filling her soul with anticipation. "I'm here." _

_Instantly she knew his meaning as she looked into his pitiful eyes. He opened his arms in a welcoming manner as she made her way towards him in a desperate need of his touch. But as she closed in the image vanished and she found herself once again in her warmly lit room. _

_Glad that Raoul was not there at the moment, she allowed her held back tears to trail down her cheeks. _I was so close,_ she thought despairingly, _he was right there

_Rapidly her thoughts flew back to his meaning. He is there! It was true, she could feel it in her whole body that it was true and that he was waiting for her. With all her strength she pulled herself out of bed and dressed. Her body felt utterly exhausted as she moved about, clinging to the walls as her legs threatened to give out beneath her._

_Taking extra care in avoiding Raoul she manage to get herself outdoors with out being notice and began her walk to the opera house. It was only out of sheer force of will that she managed to drag her limp body to the grand building, stopping many times along the way to catch her gasping breath. _

_When she did at last reach the entrance through Rue Scribe she was virtually ready to collapse but she refused to stop just yet. She could faintly here him calling from inside her mind, willing her to go just a little farther, that she was almost there._

_With a moan she forced her self down the dark passage with increasing speed. Anticipation swelled in her heart as her energy seemed to grow with every succeeding step. _

_Turning the last corner, tears started to cascade down Christine's face when at last she saw him there. She could not believe that he was real, that her angel had come back to her, and that he forgave her. _

"_Erik!" she called out in a loud sob before picking up her skirts and running towards him. As she ran she saw him do something she had never seen him do before. He was smiling. _

_Stepping from the boat, he opened his arms to her as she came towards him. Christine stopped only a couple of feet before him and looked up into his beautiful golden eyes still not convinced this was actually happening. There were a hundred things she wanted to say to him but now here, her thought completely deserted her._

_As though reading her mind he said, "This isn't a dream Christine." _

_Taking her head in his hands he gently wiped away some of her fallen tears. Christine closed her eyes against his gentle touch and brought her own hand up, resting it against the back of his own. "I can't believe you came back." _

_His voice was nothing but a light whisper, so unlike the powerful one she always used to expecting from him. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest. _

"_I'm so sorry I ever left you." She cried into him as his arms rested around her waist. "Please don't ever leave me again."_

A deafening cry of grief could be heard throughout the house from Christine's room as Raoul hugged his wife's lifeless body tightly to his own. With gentle force he cradled her to him as his tears ran down and dampened her soft strands of hair.

"No" was the only word he could breath. "No, it can't be… No! Wake up, please god, wake up!.. No!" Rocking her in his arms he could not help but notice her pale skin already turning cold against his own. "Christine…"

Her name was the last word he could speak while his cries still echoed in the room. He could only simply hold her there against him, caressing her soft skin, and crying into her arms with painful tears.

* * *

Please R&R! : D 


	7. Chapter Seven

_**

* * *

**_

_**Epilogue**_

Christine's funeral was simple yet elegant. No expense was spared for the girl whose innocent smile and angelic voice had captured Raoul's heart so many years ago. The flowers were in extravagant arrangements without being tasteless, lit candles were ideally placed about the coffin by guests and everything was white. Raoul could not think of any other colour worthy of being lain next to his angel. And now he sat there, before the coffins lustrous surface, gently twisting a red scarf between his palms with only one thought within his head; _why?_

The seats were filled with a curious crowd, Raoul's friends and family of the aristocracy mingled equally among ballerinas and stage hands though there were two other guests that went unseen amongst the group. Two shades stood hand in hand unnoticed in the back behind the few rows, neither saying a word to the other. The smaller of the two look lovingly up at the other, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He looked down and nodded to her silent request, releasing her hand and stepping back. The unseen shade made her way to Raoul's side and knelt down next to the grief stricken man.

It was doubtful anyone noticed the mourning husband's body stiffen or the odd look that over came his face, nor would they see his hand clasp an invisible object at his side as a soft whisper brushed his ear. _'I love you,'_ were the words that passed to him, and then his hand was gently let to rest back down while tears began to stain his cheeks.

"I love you too Christine," he finally spoke back to the empty air, but she was already gone from his side. Raoul looked about him curiously, touching his hand to his cheek, and wondering if what he felt was real.

The two shades left as silently as they came, unseen, and unheard. Christine would look back only once before returning with her angel to the underworld but never would she regret it.

_**End.**_

* * *

A/N: Well that's it! It's done, so far my only completed fic! Hopefully I'll have others ; ) 

Thank you all so much for your reviews! Honestly,I don't think I'd have the drive to continue with this if it wasn't for them. I hope you didn't find this ending at all disappointing,I know it's short butI felt it was needed. Once again, thank you all, so, so, so much!


End file.
